


The Queen and her Delinquent

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Disgaea
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Lolicon, Threesome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire needs sexual attention of a type her husband is unwilling to provide, so she invites the cutest little demoness she's ever met to her bed chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Queen and Her Delinquent by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: First Night

Raspberyl quickly made her way through the halls of The Nether Institute   
Evil Academy making sure not to break into a full run. She was in a   
hurry because the hour was late, her bedtime quickly approaching and had   
been summoned to Sapphire's private chambers. Due to the late hour,   
Raspberyl was wearing only a modest, pink cotton nightgown and matching   
slippers, and instead of being shadowed by fellow delinquents Asuka   
Cranekick and Kyoko Needleworker, the young, by demon standards at   
least, professor was alone as the summons had included instructions for   
the diminutive demoness to come alone and tell no one of her meeting   
with the human queen. While she would be remiss to miss her own bedtime,   
she would be even more so to ignore a royal summons, even one so   
enpromptu.

Raspberyl reaches Sapphire's door, which lacks any guards. Normally, the   
lack of any protection would be unusual for a royal's bed chambers, but   
Raspberyl knew full well of Sapphire's desire to protect herself and the   
young queen's refusal to let anyone else risk their life on her behalf.   
The delinquent pauses to catch her breath before gently knocking on the   
sturdy, wooden door.

After a few moments of silence, Raspberyl hears Sapphire call from   
within, "Please Enter."

While her nose isn't as sensitive as some demons, Raspberyl can detect a   
light scent of Raspberries filling the room as she enters as well as an   
undercurrent of some unidentifyable fragrance. While the room is a far   
cry from a proper royal suite, it is still one of the nicest rooms in   
the academy, only rivaled by the immaculately well-kept chambers of   
Raspberyl and her fellow graduates. Sapphire herself is sitting at the   
foot of the King-sized bed wearing only a silk nightgown that matches   
her beautiful hair and far lacier than Raspberyl's own gown, her   
barefeet looking freshly pedicured. The queen's husband, Almaz, was   
absent, but Raspberyl had expected this as mao had dragged the Hero   
along on a late night assignment of some sort.

Dropping into a low curtsy, Raspberyl speaks, "You called for me, your   
Majesty?"

While Sapphire herself wasn't one for following proper protocol,   
especially not with those she considered friends, she entertained them   
long enough to appease the shorter girl's delinquent nature. Sitting   
poised, one slender leg crossed over the other, her hands folded in her   
lap, Sapphire addresses the magenta-haired demon, "Thank you for coming   
on such short notice, Miss beryl. Please stand and let's drop the   
formalities. Please call me simply Sapphire and may I call you simply   
Beryl?"

Standing, Raspberyl replies, "Yes, your Maje-" Getting a glare from   
Sapphire, she quickly amends, "-I mean, Sapphire."

Smiling, the taller girl replies, "Good! Now to why I asked you to my   
bed chambers. This is something I'd normally ask my husband to help   
with, but he's not here this evening, and wouldn't be very willing to   
help even if he was."

Her curiosity piqued, the teacher asks, "What do you need help with   
Saphire?"

Standing up, the tan girl replies, "It'll be easier to show you instead   
of trying to explain." With that, Sapphire pulls the straps of her   
nightgown off her shoulders and allows the silk garment to pool around   
her ankles.

Raspberyl knows it's inappropriate for a delinquent to stare and that   
only the worst of honor students would shamelessly stare at a naked   
woman's body, but the blindsided demoness can't pull her eyes away from   
the vision of beauty before her. Queen Sapphire Rhodonite now stood   
before Raspberyl in all her majestic glory, not even a bra or pair of   
panties to protect her royal modesty. The flawless, naturally tan skin,   
gentle curves, slender legs and torso, ammple but not too ample breasts   
with the perfect shape and weight to them, and total lack of body hair   
are all things Raspberyl expected. What she didn't expect and has her   
gaping wide-mouthed at the goddess given flesh before her is the penis   
standing at attention right above Sapphire's royal vulva yet looking not   
the least out of place on the beautifl woman. The member is just as   
immaculate as the rest of Sapphire and stands at a rather impressive   
eight inches and is as thick around as Raspberyl's wrist.

The delinquent's brain reboots as Sapphire speaks, "That's the same look   
Almaz had when he first saw my cock, but I must say it looks a lot cuter   
on you!"

Trying to regain her composure, Raspberyl adopts a professorial tone,   
"So, you are a hermaphrodite, but why would you be showing me this?"

Sapphire replies excitedly, "I think the term futanari sounds a lot   
cuter, but yes! As for why I'm showing you, I was hoping you'd help me   
get off. Almaz is an amazing lover, and I especially like it when he   
sits me on his lap, his thick prick stretching my cunny in all sorts of   
wonderful ways, my legs thrown over his arms and my arms pinned to my   
sides as he fondles my titties and pounds my pussy, not to mention how   
good a kisser he is, but he's hesitant to even touch my cock and   
outright refuses to even consider sucking it or being on the recieving   
end of anal."

As Sapphire talks about her sex-life, Raspberyl is facing an internal   
conflict: the part of her that says 'a delinquent avoids anything sexual   
until marriage' yelling at her to flee or at least cover her ears, and   
the part of her that says 'a delinquent is a good listener and never   
exits a room without being excused' insisting she stays and hears   
Sapphire out.

noticing how the magenta-haired demoness is trying not to fidgit and is   
occasionally glancing towards the door, the blonde human closes the gap   
between them, leaving her discarded gown behind. As Sapphire approaches, a   
seductive sway in her hips and her erection bobbing in time with her   
steps, Raspberyl's fight-or-flight response kicks into flight mode and   
the small girl bolts for the door.

Discovering to her horror that the door is locked, the panicked   
delinquent turns around to find Saphire looming over her, the queen's   
royal futahood staring the demoness straight in the face.

Dropping to her knees, Sapphire captures Raspberyl in a tight hug,   
smothering the smaller girl, not for the first time, between her   
breasts, though without the usual fabric to prevent skin-to-skin   
contact. Forced to inhale Sapphire's scent, Raspberyl notices that the   
fragrance of raspberries is much stronger, but she still can't identify   
the other scent mixed with it. Realizing that the scent must be   
Sapphire's perfume, but not realizing the effect it is having, Raspberyl   
relaxes into the embrace.

Holding the smaller girl close to ensure she gets a good inhale of the   
Queen's perfume, Sapphire speaks, "It's okay. The privacy spells I   
set-up before you arrived will ensure whatever happens here will remain   
our secret as long as neither of us speak of this meeting." Sapphire   
felt a bit guilty for what she was doing, but knew it was necessary to   
get Raspberyl relaxed enough to be receptive to the idea of having sex   
with Sapphire. For you see the unidentifyable part of Sapphire's perfume   
was a special artificial pheramone Sapphire had convinced Mao to produce   
that acted as a powerful, yet subtle aphrodisiac with the raspberry   
fragrance added to make it targetted at the young demoness. It wouldn't   
turn the target into a nymphomaniac ready to rape the one wearing it, but   
it would erase any sexual prohibitions that might prevent the target   
from expressing their true feelings.

Feeling Raspberyl relax in her arms and satisfied that a sufficient dose   
of the pheramone has been delivered, Sapphire loosens her grip. Rubbing   
the smaller girl's back through the pink cotton, Sapphire offers one of   
her nipples to the magenta-haired girl. As Raspberyl suckles like a   
newborn at her teet, the Blonde speaks soft and seductively, "I've had a   
crush on you almost since the day we've met. You were just the cutest   
little thing I had ever laid eyes on, and my heart would thump heavily   
everytime I looked your way. Almaz is the first and only man I've ever   
fallen in love with, but you were my first love!"

Taking Raspberyl's lack of resistence as an signal to continue, Sapphire   
lifts up the smaller girl's nightgown, freeing the demoness's tail and   
revealing pink, cotton panties adorned with the delinquent's namesake   
raspberries. Letting her royal futahood slide between the demoness's   
legs and fondling one of the smaller girl's tiny half-moons through the   
fabric, Sapphire exclaims, "What cute underwear my little Berry-chan is   
wearing!"

Between being touched in such an intimate place, being complimented on   
her choice in panties, and being christened with a new petname,   
Raspberyl's face is burning scarlet, but she continues sucking the   
taller girl's tit and even wraps her own arms around the queen, all the   
while ignoring the small voice telling her a delinquent doesn't act this   
way.

One hand on Raspberyl's scalp, Sapphire uses her other hand to lift the   
demoness's tail and trace the smaller girl's buttcrack through the pink   
cotton and continueing further to lightly caress the magenta-haired   
girl's folds through the fabric.

At the torturously light touch, Raspberyl whimpers around her mouthful   
of breast. Pulling the smaller girl away from her tit, Sapphire asks,   
"Is something wrong, Berry-chan?"

Embarrassed, Raspberyl replies quietly, "Please...Please don't tease me,   
Sapphire-chan."

Pleased at what she hears, the blonde replies, "I don't know, all that   
cloth kinda gets in the way. Perhaps if you were to let me undress   
you..."

Her blush deepens, but Raspberyl replies, "Sure, go ahead." As the two   
end their embrace, Sapphire grabs the sleeves of the demoness's   
nightgown and pulls the garment over the smaller girl's head, Raspberyl   
lifting her arms to assist the blonde. Next, the queen slides both   
thumbs under the waistband of Raspberyl's panties and begins to pull   
them down. The garment initially gets caught on Raspberyl's tail until   
Sapphire finds and unties the drawstring that cinches close the tailhole   
so that it can slide over the thick barb at the end of the demoness's   
tail.

Sitting cross-legged to put herself at a better vantage point, Sapphire   
gives the shorter girl an appraising look. Raspberyl's skin is far paler   
than Sapphire's and makes for a stark contrast with both of them naked,   
but is no less flawless. The demoness's curves give her more of an oval   
body shape compared to Sapphire's subtle hourglass, and some lingering   
baby fat gives a nice amount of pudge and chub to the smaller girl's   
tummy and thighs. The magenta-haired girl has no breasts to speak of,   
but her tiny nipples stand erect and pink against her flat chest.

Hearts in her eyes, Sapphire exclaims, "Berry-chan is even cuter without   
any clothes!" Before Raspberyl can react, the queen has pulled her into   
another hug and is planting kisses all over the demoness's face.

Once done with the barrageof kisses, Sapphire sits Raspberyl done in her   
lap, the queen's royal futahood coming to rest between the demoness's   
butt cheeks. Without being prompted, Raspberyl wraps her short limbs   
around the taller girl and latches on to the breast opposite the one she   
had been sucking earlier.

It takes all of her self-control for Sapphire to resist impaling the   
adorable, little demoness sitting in her lap upon her throbbing girlcock   
and fucking the little darling senseless, but the queen manages to put   
off her own needs and instead snakes a hand under Raspberyl to attack   
the smaller girl's core. As Sapphire starts rubbing Raspberyl's clitty,   
she can feel the magenta-haired demoness moaning around the blonde's   
breast,, which only encourages the queen to redouble her efforts.

Before long, Raspberyl is thrashing wildly in Sapphire's arms,   
struggling to get away from the overwhelming sensations she's enduring   
at the queen's hands. Releasing the breast she was suckling, Raspberyl   
yells, "Please! It's too much! I'm going crazy!"

Sapphire holds tightly on to the smaller girl as she continues her   
assault on the demoness's clit, all the while whispering, "It's   
okay,Berry-chan, just let go." into Raspberyl's ear.

Suddenly, something deep within Raspberyl snaps and she lets out a   
scream as her tiny body is rocked by an earth shattering orgasm and she   
drenches Sapphire's hand in her juices. The demoness slumps against the   
queen, barely holding on to consciousness as aftershocks continue to run   
up and down the smaller girl's spine.

Grabbing the limp girl by the hips, Sapphire lines up her tip with   
Raspberyl's opening, and before the demoness can regain her senses   
enough to object has hilted her throbbing girlcock deep within the   
smaller girl. Thanks to how relaxed her body is coupled with the   
residual pleasure from her orgasm, Raspberyl feels only the slightest   
twinge of pain as Sapphire rips through the demoness's virgin barrier.

It's all Sapphire can do to not cum immediately upon entering   
Raspberyl's passage, and the blonde exclaims, "Berry-chan's insides are   
so warm and tight!" After calming down a bit, Sapphire asks, "How does   
Berry-chan like my cock?"

Placing her hands on Sapphire's shoulders, Raspberyl leans back before   
replying, "I love the way your penis is stretching my vagina!" The   
magenta-haired girl then lets out a yelp as she recieves a sharp smack   
on her butt from the queen's open palm.

Before Raspberyl can ask about the smak, Sapphire says scoldingly, "I   
know your delinquent code probably insists on you using proper terms for   
things, but if you want me to keep fucking you, you're gonna need to   
start using proper dirty talk." Gripping the demoness tightly by the   
hips, the futanari starts pumping in and out of the smaller girl's cunny   
before adding, "Now, I'll ask again, how do you like my cock?"

Raspberyl starts to reply, "Your penis feels..." but is cut off as   
Sapphire painfully twists one of the delinquent's nipples.

Angrily, Sapphire declares, "If I hear you say penis one more time, I'm   
gonna pull out and leave you to finish yourself off."

Horrified by the idea, Raspberyl yells, "NO! Please keep fucking me with   
that wonderful girlcock!"

A pleased smile on her face, Sapphire asks sweetly, "Now, was that so   
hard? As a reward, I'm going to mercilessly pound your pussy!" With   
that, Sapphire picks-up the pace.

In response to the increased speed, Raspberyl exclaims, "YES! Pound my   
Pussy! Fuck me until I can't walk straight!"

The futanari coos softly, "It sounds sooo cute to hear Berry-chan   
talking so lewdly!"

After several minutes of fucking the demoness, Sapphire stands up, her   
futahood still buried in the smaller girl who has her limbs wrapped   
around the queen. The blonde walks over to the bed before laying the   
magenta-haired girl upon the silk sheets.

Prying Raspberyl's limbs from around her, Sapphire grabs her lover's   
ankles and pins them to the sheets on either side of the demoness's   
head, pinning the smaller girl's arms beneath her legs.

As she renews her thrusts, Sapphire asks, "Can you see my futahood being   
plunged into your cunny over and over again?

Panting heavily and staring at their joined crotches, Raspberyl replies,   
"YES! I could stare at that big beautiful cock of yours as you ram it   
deep into my tiny, delinquent pussy all night long!"

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Sapphire replies, "And I could   
stare at those adorably lewd facial expressions you make with every   
thrust all-night long as well, but I think I'm gonna cum soon!"

Sobering at Sapphire's announcement, her expression shifting from   
lustful to panicked, Raspberyl exclaims, "NO! You can't!"

Not slowing her thrusts in the slightest, Sapphire asks somewhat   
testily, "What can't I do?"

Trying to wriggle out of Sapphire's grip, Raspberyl replies in a shrill   
tone, "You can't cum in me! I'm part succubus!"

On the verge of losing herself in orgasmic bliss, Sapphire asks, "What's   
you being part succubus have to do with anything?"

Raspberyl replies, "Succubi don't have periods. Their wombs are always   
ready to accept a fertilized egg and they always have at least one egg   
waiting to be fertilized!"

"Then why aren't succubi constantly pregnant?" the blonde manages to say   
between labored breaths.

"Because pureblood succubi can block sperm from reaching their eggs!   
They'll get pregnant the first time, every time when they do it with   
someone they deem worthy as a mate. I have enough succubus blood to have   
their perpetual fertility, but not enough for their natural   
contraception!"

Realization dawning on Sapphire, she tries to hold back her imminent   
orgasm and pull out, but her hips are moving on auto-pilot. Feeling   
herself reach the point of no return, Sapphire declares, "Had I known   
that, I would have had a condom ready for our meeting, but you're just   
so darn cute that there's no way I can resist cumming inside you!"

Raspberyl screams, "NO! DON'T!"

"Please forgive me, Berry-chan!" crys the queen as she hilts her   
futahood within the demoness and erupts with rope after hot, gooey rope   
of potent semen.

Even as her own orgasm crashes into her, Raspberyl lets out a prolonged   
wail of "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she feels her womb being flooded with the   
queen's royal seed.

As their orgasms subside, Raspberyl lies limp on the bed, tears filling   
her eyes as Sapphire is perched over the demoness, guilt-strickened. In   
a choked whisper, the magenta-haired girl sobs, "An affair I could keep   
.............secret, but there's no way I can conceal a pregnancy!"   
Speaking more loudly, she continues "Becoming an unwed mother is the   
ultimate disgrace for a delinquent!"

Sapphire wants to comfort the small girl whose cunny is still wrapped   
around the futa's prick, but she knows anything she'd say to cast doubt   
on Raspberyl being pregnant would be a lie. This was Sapphire's first   
time fucking a girl, but she comes from a long line of futanari and her   
ancestors' virility was the stuff of legends.

Wrapping the smaller girl in a hug, Sapphire turns to sit on the bed,   
Raspberyl in her lap. Wiping away the demoness tears, Sapphire speaks to   
her lover, "I was planning to offer you this anyways, but would you like   
to become my official consort?"

Sniffing slightly as she tries to regain her composure, Raspberyl asks,   
"But...but isn't Almaz..."

Cutting off the smaller girl, Sapphire declares, "Technically, Almaz is   
my King Consort, and I had to choose a King Consort in order to ascend   
the throne as Queen Ragnant. While my kingdom only allows a Queen   
Ragnant to take a single King Consort and only a King Ragnant can take a   
Queen Consort, the Ragnant, be they King or Queen, is permitted to take   
as many Prince and Princess Consorts as they desire. If you accept my   
offer, you would be my First Princess Consort, any children you bore me   
would be second only to the children I bear myself in procession of my   
potential heirs, and you would essentially be my wife in all but name.   
Surely, that should be enough for you to maintain your reputation as   
Evil Academy's Number 1 Delinquent."

Cheering up, Raspberyl asks, "Will I have any royal duties?"

Glad to see a smile returning to the smaller girl's face, Sapphire   
replies, "Mainly, you'll just need to look pretty at state functions and   
service me in the bed chamber whenever I ask it of you. If you want, I   
could appoint you as Minister of Public Services so you can channel your   
volunteer experience into public works."

Nuzzling her face against the Queen's breasts and clenching her internal   
muscles around the taller girl's member, Raspberyl replies, "I like the   
sound of that."

 

Smiling down at the magenta-haired demoness, Sapphire asks, "Is that a yes?"

Smiling up at the platinum blonde futanari, Raspberyl replies, "Yes! I want to be you consort!"

Sapphire plants a quick kiss on Raspberyl's forehead before exclaiming,   
"I'm so happy that Berry-chan wants to be my consort!  
Now, while only the consort is obligated to please the Ragnant, I fully   
intend to keep my consorts well-satisfied in return, so is there   
anything Berry-chan would like to try before we curl up and go to   
sleep?"

Blushing deeply, Raspberyl replies, "You're asking me for something to   
try? And you want us to sleep together?"

Smiling devilishly, Sapphire replies, "Like I said, I plan to keep my consorts   
well-satisfied,and since I only have one other consort, you'll be   
expected to spend the night with me any nightwhen Almaz is unavailable."

Thinking about it for a minute or two, Raspberyl's face turns crimson   
before she speaks, "Well then,how about showing me that position you   
said you really enjoy with Almaz?"

Sapphire replies, "You're a lot smaller compared to me than I am   
compared to Almaz, but sure, why not?" With that, the queen grabs the   
demoness under the arms and begins lifting the smaller girl off her   
still erect futahood. Raspberyl whines a bit at the feeling of emptiness   
between her legs as the taller girl stands her on the floor, some of the   
queen's semen trickling from the demoness's pussy, but before Raspberyl   
can voice her discomfort, Sapphire exclaims, "Oh my, my cock is so much   
bigger than before! Hard to believe I had all of this inside of   
Berry-chan!"

Focusing her attention on the cock that not long ago was pumping her   
full of sperm, Raspberyl sees that it has indeed grown. Sapphire's prick   
is now a full foot in length and as thick around as Raspberyl's thigh

Subconsciously licking her lips, Raspberyl comments, "I must have also   
inherited the ability to instintually enhance the cocks of guys I like   
from my succubi ancestors. As for it fitting, I've heardsuccubi have   
some inter-dimensional stuff going on with their reproductive tracts to   
let them accomodate cocks that shouldn't be able to fit inside their   
bodies. Now, if my queen doesn't mind, I'd like to use my tiny cunny to   
milk her majesty's prick of more cum."

Forcing her focus back on Raspberyl, Sapphire declares, "Yes, of course.   
First, I need you to turn around and lift your tail as high as   
possible." As Raspberyl does as she's told, Sapphire gets a good look   
not only at the demoness's tiny half-moons, but also of her own semen   
seeping from the smaller girl's love tunnel. Hearts in her eyes,   
Sapphire exclaims, "Berry-chan has such a cute little butt! Makes me   
want to spread those half-moons and plunge my length deep into your   
bowels, and the way my seed is oozing cutely from your cozy little   
cunny! AAAH! I can't hold back anymore!"

Before Raspberyl can react properly, Sapphire is forcing two yelps from   
the demoness's throat in quick succession, one of pain as the queen   
yanks on the smaller girl's tail with enough force to lift Raspberyl   
completely off the floor, and one of pleasure as the queen rams her   
futahood to the hilt within the demoness's slippery passage. Within   
seconds, Raspberyl finds herself kissing the plush carpet, her rear held   
high by her tail with Sapphire kneeling behind her and mercilessly   
fucking the demoness's pussy. Although it feels like the taller girl is   
trying to rip out Raspberyl's spine by the tail, the demoness can't help   
panting like a bitch in heat from the intense sensations of being so   
roughly fucked.

Instinct taking over, both girls lose themselves in their mutual lust,   
their vocalizations becoming more animalistic as they continue to rut   
like wild beasts.

Sapphire release's Raspberyl's tail only to grab the smaller girl by the   
hips with force that would leave bruises on a human. Freed of its   
confinement, the demoness's tail starts wagging vigorously as a sign of   
the smaller girl's enjoyment. Raspberyl manages to push herself up on to   
all fours and begins thrusting her hips back against Sapphire in time   
with the queen's thrusts. At the same time, the demoness's wings start   
to flutter erratically.  
After several minutes of frantic mating, the two slam their hips   
together, both girls arching their backs and letting out a howl of   
ecstasy as Raspberyl's arms, wings, and tail all lock out straight, and   
sapphire's member erupts once again, spraying the demoness's womb with a   
fresh coat of potent semen.

As Sapphire recovers from her berserker lust, she pulls Raspberyl into   
her lap, hugging the smaller girl tightly as she says, "Sorry for losing   
it back there. I hope I wasn't too rough with you."

Letting out a yawn, Raspberyl replies, "I'm fine, though I'd appreciate   
some warning the next time you plan on pulling my tail." Yawning again,   
she continues, "Now I really should be getting to sleep, it's way past   
my bedtime."

Pouting slightly, Sapphire asks, "But don't you want me to show you that   
position I said I liked doing with Almaz?"

Yawning once more, Raspberyl replies, "Maybe some other time, but for   
now, I'm beat."

Sapphire replies, "Okay. So, do you want to spend the night as my teddy   
bear or as my cock sleeve?"

Raspberyl replies unintelligently, "Huh?"

Giggling, Sapphire answers, "Do you want to spend the night with my cock   
inside you or just cuddled-up in my arms?"

Nervously, Raspberyl answers, "I don't think I'm ready to try sleeping   
with a cock in me."

Smiling, Sapphire pulls Raspberyl off her finally wilting member as she   
says, "Okay then, for tonight, Berry-chan will be my teddy bear!"   
Cradling the drowsy girl in her arms, Sapphire crawls up on the bed and   
lays the demoness on the pillow before curling up around the smaller   
girl and pulling the sheets over their naked forms.

Kissing Raspberyl on the forehead, Sapphire comments, "By the way, you   
should know that futanari breed true, so our daughter will be sporting a   
girlcock just like her papa."

Nuzzling between the queen's breasts, Raspberyl says, "Daughters.   
Succubi almost never have single children, so it's almost guaranteed   
that I'll have at least twins." Yawning again, she asks, "Were you   
serious about wanting to do me up the pooper?"

Prodding a finger at the demoness's backdoor without making any attempt   
to enter, Sapphire replies, "Yes, but I'm willing to slowly work you up   
to taking my cock up the ass."

With that, the Queen and her new consort drift off to sleep wrapped in   
each other's arms.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their first night together and Sapphire is ready for another round with her newest consort. Also, Almaz returns for an all-night patrol with Mao to discover what happened in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings specific to this chapter: Pee drinking, threesome(1 girl, 1 guy, 1 futa).
> 
> Author's notes: Wrote the first two thirds of this not long after the first chapter and then got distracted by other things and just recently finished it. Haven't fully decided where I'm going with the rest ofthe story, but it will last at least until the end of Raspberyl's first pregnancy. Speaking of which, I'd like suggestions for hair/eye color and gemstone-related names for the twins Sapphire has fathered upon Raspberyl.

The Queen and her Delinquent by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: The Morning After

The next morning, Raspberyl is the first to wake. At first, she nearly   
panics at waking up in a bed not her own until she realizes that her   
face is right up against the naked breasts of her new lover and memories   
of the previous night come flooding back: Being summoned to Sapphire's   
bed chamber, learning that the Queen is a futanari, losing her virginity   
and almost assuredly being impregnated, and being asked to be Sapphire's   
first Princess Consort.

As Raspberyl fully awakes, she discovers that, during the night,   
Sapphire had rolled on her back pulling the demoness on top, and that   
the Queen's grip has loosened significantly. The magenta-haired girl   
also feels a tingling sensation between her legs and a dull ache at the   
base of her tail from where it had been roughly yanked by the taller   
girl in a fit of lust the night before.

As she wriggles out of her sleeping lover's arms, Raspberyl notices that   
the futanari is sporting some very impressive morning wood and is   
overcome with the urge to impale herself upon it.

Standing up and placing a foot to either side of Sapphire's hips,   
Raspberyl notices that, not only has the penis enhancement effects her   
pussy juices have thanks to succubus heritage caused Sapphire's member   
to become thicker than Raspberyl's thighs, but , standing at attention,   
it reaches up to Raspberyl's naval. It takes several attempts involving   
the demoness bending over, standing on tip-toes, and gently bending the   
massive erection to get Sapphire's tip lined-up with the smaller girl's   
opening. Once she has the bulbus cockhead plugging up her girlhood,   
which somehow manages to stretch to the seemingly impossible extent   
necessary to accomodate the ridiculously out-of-proportion girlcock,   
Raspberyl is still able to stand completely upright without any chance   
of it slipping out.

Raspberyl starts to slowly lower her hips, but her feet slip on the silk   
sheets and before the delinquent can regain,her balance, her pubic bone   
is colliding with Sapphire's. Taking the huge erection so suddenly feels   
like a punch to the womb, and Raspberyl has to clamp both hands over her   
mouth to muffle her screams.

After recovering from the abrupt impalement, Raspberyl begins to slowly   
move up and down on the sleeping girl's pole, biting her lower lip to   
avoid moaning out loud. As she rides the sleeping queen's futahood,   
Raspberyl periodically clenches her internal muscles around Sapphire's shaft.

After a few minutes, Sapphire starts mumbling in her sleep and Raspberyl   
can make out bits such as, "Berry-chan's cunny is so warm and cozy.", "I   
want to fuck my cute little Berry-chan all day.", and "So cute, I can't   
hold back."

Suddenly, Raspberyl feels something grabbing her ankles and forcing her   
legs into a squatting position. Looking down, the demoness sees that   
Sapphire is awake, a mixture of drowziness and lust clear on the Queen's   
face. Sleepily, Sapphire declares, "I hope you were trying to wake me up   
and not just having some fun without me. Now, be a good little consort   
and bring your Queen to orgasm."

Taking well to Sapphire's domineering tone, Raspberyl declares, "Yes, My   
Queen!" The magenta-haired demoness starts moving her hips up and down   
once again, moving at a faster pace than before and no longer trying to   
stay quiet.

As the demoness leans back, placing her hands on the queen's knees for   
support and spreading her own legs as much as possible to give Sapphire   
a good look at the queen's futahood sliding in and out of the   
delinquent's cunny, Sapphire comments, "Berry-chan looks so cute riding   
my girlcock, and my girlcock is causing the most adorable bulge in your   
lower tummy!" Even as a luminescent blush forms on her cheeks, this only   
causes the demoness to redouble her efforts.

Before long, Sapphire is bucking her own hips in time with Raspberyl's   
motions, declaring, "I'm gonna cum in Berry-chan's cunny!"

Leaning forward and massaging Sapphire's breasts, Raspberyl replies,   
"Yes! My cunny exists to milk cum from my queen's royal futahood! Please   
honor me by depositing a load of your royal seed in my womb!" as the   
magenta-haired girl repeatedly lifts her ass as high into the air as   
possible before slamming back down on Sapphire's prick.

Just as Raspberyl is reaching the peak of her ascent, Sapphire grabs the   
smaller girl's hips and slams them down, hilting herself within the   
demoness's passage. With cockhead pressed firmly against cervix,   
Sapphire's futahood erupts like a geyser, quickly flooding the   
delinquent's womb to the point that it starts swelling slightly.

Raspberyl doesn't achieve climax, but is content to lie in her lover's   
embrace as she's pumped full of sperm.

Coming down from the high of orgasm, Sapphire declares, "You've served   
your queen quite well, Berry-chan." A devilish smile crossing her face,   
the queen adds, "I think Berry-chan deserves a reward."

As Sapphire rolls the pair over so Raspberyl is on bottom, her messy,   
magenta-colored hair coming to rest on the pillow, the demoness replies,   
"That's not necessary.", but Sapphire places a finger to the smaller   
girl's lips to silence her.

Sapphire says, "I insist. Like I said, I intend to fulfill my consort's   
needs as much as they fulfill mine." Reaching for the nightstand,   
Sapphire retrieves two pairs of handcuffs from a drawer.

Nervously, the delinquent asks, "Wh-What are those for?"

A smile on her face, Sapphire replies, "To make sure you don't try to   
escape." Before Raspberyl can react, Sapphire has one of the demoness's   
wrists trapped within a cuff and quickly loops the chain around one of   
the bars of the headboard before closing the other end around the   
magenta-haired girl's remaining wrist. The handcuffs appear to have been   
made specifically for the demoness's tiny wrists and are well padded so   
they don't cut into the girl's flesh despite the snug fit. Raspberyl   
struggles briefly against her new bonds, but quickly gives up as she   
realizes the cuffs are designed to account for a demon's strength, or at   
least the strength possessed by a spellcaster such as herself.

Her smile turning devilish again, Sapphire declares, "Now that   
Berry-chan can't escape, it's time for me to get a good taste of my new   
consort."

As Raspberyl opens her mouth to ask Sapphire's meaning, the demoness   
finds the queen's lips upon her own, the blonde's tongue invading the   
delinquent's mouth. Though initially shocked, Raspberyl soon relaxes   
into the kiss, her own tongue joining Sapphire's in an erotic dance as   
the two girls explore each other's oral cavities.

When they finally break for air, both of them panting heavily, Sapphire   
comments, "I hope the rest of Berry-chan tastes as good." The queen then   
gives a quick kiss on the demoness's forehead and each cheek before   
trailing a line of kisses down to the delinquent's flat chest. Sapphire   
proceeds to latch on to one of the delinquent's tiny nipples and sucking   
like a starved infant causes the delinquent to moan loudly and writhe in   
pleasure. After several minutes of suckling, Sapphire releases   
Raspberyl's nipple just long enough to let the magenta-haired girl relax   
before repeating the process with the other nipple.

Once done with the demoness's delicious flat chest, Sapphire continues   
trailing kisses down Raspberyl's stomach, licking the inside of the   
smaller girl's navel along the way causing the delinquent to giggle from   
the sensation.

When she reaches the smaller girl's crotch, Sapphire pulls away. The   
queen holds up an item that was small enough to go unnoticed by the   
demoness when she pulled it from the nightstand drawer. The prolate   
spheroid is the same color as Raspberyl's hair, roughly an   
inch-and-a-half long, and maybe half an inch accross at it's widest.

Not recognizing that the object is an egg vibrator, Raspberyl asks,   
"What's that?", a nervous expression forming on her face.

Sapphire replies simply, This is the first phase of your anal training."   
Without any further explanation, Sapphire twists the vibrator to turn it   
on, licks it to provide lubrication, and pulling the demoness's adorable   
half-moons apart presses it against Raspberyl's puckered anus.

Raspberyl tries to protest, yelling, "Wait, don't!", but the vibrator   
slides easily into the delinquent's rectum, and the smaller girl is soon   
moaning incoherently as tremors originating in her ass rock her body.

Deciding to further increase her lover's sensory overload, Sapphire uses   
the second pair of handcuffs to bind the demoness's ankles behind the   
queens neck before grabbing the smaller girl by the hips and proceeding   
to greedily lick the magenta-haired girl's pussy.

After several minutes of this pleasant torture, Raspberyl's bladder   
reminds the demoness that she hasn't had her morning pee. Neither   
wanting to wet the bed or trusting her ability to hold with how the   
queen's treatment is causing her muscles to spasm involuntarily,   
Raspberyl manages to yell between moans, "Sapph-Sapphire-chan, I need...   
I need to go to the little demoness's room!"

Her lips moist with Raspberyl's love juices, Sapphire pauses in eating   
out the demoness long enough to answer teasingly, "How adorable! Does my   
cute, little Berry-chan need to tinkle?"

As the vibrations in her ass seem to grow stronger and her quickly   
filling bladder gives another spasm, Raspberyl yells, "YES! And I need   
to go soon!"

Giving the demoness another one of her devilish smiles, Sapphire   
replies, "It's okay, Berry-chan. Just let it out whenever you're ready."   
before once again burying her royal tongue in the demoness's folds.

Her eyes going wide at what the queen is suggesting, Raspberyl yells,   
"NO! Please let me go to the toilet!" as she thrashes futilely against   
her bonds, but Sapphire doesn't seem to hear the demoness as the blonde   
continues to alternate between probing the demoness's pussy with her   
tongue and sucking on the smaller girl's swollen clit.

As time passes and Raspberyl's desperation grows, the demoness tightens   
her legs around the taller girl's neck as she instinctually tries to   
cross them and tries to lower her arms from where they are bound above   
her head to grab her crotch, long pass the point of caring that such   
behavior would be unfitting for a delinquent. Naturally, these efforts   
prove futile in helping to relieve the pressure within her bladder and   
to make matters worse for the magenta-haired girl, the vibrations from   
the egg in her butt seem to once again be growing in intensity.

Nearing her limit, her fists clenched and tears streaming from her eyes,   
Raspberyl lets out one last plea, "Please, my queen! If you don't allow   
this lowly consort a trip to the bathroom..."

Cutting the smaller girl off, Sapphire replies, "I already told you that   
you could go whenever you want!" Opening her mouth wide, the taller girl   
forms a seal with her lips around the demoness's vulva, the queen's   
tongue focusing on the tiny pee hole hidden between clit and vaginal   
opening. Releasing one of Raspberyl's hips, the blonde locates the bulge   
of the magenta-haired girl's bladder and presses down. Hard.

Feeling the pressure behind her spincter reach a level beyond anything   
the demoness has felt before, Raspberyl screams, "NO! IT'S GOING TO COME   
OUT!" just as her dam breaks.

As the demoness's pee gushes into the queen's mouth, Sapphire greedily   
guzzles down the tangy liquid, never letting up on the pressure she's   
applying to Raspberyl's bladder until she's sure the magenta-haired girl   
is empty. Raspberyl's shock that Sapphire is actually drinking her pee   
is soon forgotten as the intense relief of emptying her overfilled   
bladder washes over the tiny demoness, sending the small girl into   
another orgasm.

Once the smaller girl is empty, Sapphire pulls her head from within the   
loop of Raspberyl's legs and lets the demoness fall limply to the   
mattress. Licking her lips, the queen exclaims, "Berry-chan's pee is   
delicious!"

Recovering from her latest experience, Raspberyl asks weakly, "Are we   
done? Will you take that vibrator out of my rectum?"

Smiling brightly, Sapphire replies, "Of course we aren't done! Now it's   
Berry-chan's turn to serve her queen orally. As for that vibrator, it'll   
stay in you until it runs down, periodically increasing in speed."

Sapphire lays her massive futahood upon Raspberyl's tummy and chest, the   
erection long enough to reach the demoness's mouth with the queen   
kneeling at the smaller girl's rear. With Sapphire's ample girth, it's   
all the magenta-haired girl can do to open her mouth wide enough to   
engulf the head of the blonde's girlcock, but Raspberyl does her best to   
run her tongue accross every square centimeter of the cockhead she is   
sucking on.

Deciding that getting head isn't enough, Sapphire declares, "Berry-chan,   
I'm going to free your hands and feet. I want you to use them to stroke   
my girlcock, but if you use your restored mobility to try and escape, I   
won't hesitate to grab you by that cute, little tail of yours, and that   
will only be the beginning of your punishment. Wink with your left eye   
if you agree to these terms, your right if you don't agree." Seeing the   
demoness wink with her left eye, the queen undoes the cuffs around the   
magenta-haired girl's wrists and ankles.

Letting the instincts she inherited from her succubus ancestors take   
over, Raspberyl wraps her tiny hands around Sapphire's shaft near the   
tip, her finger tips unable to touch as she sandwiches the base of the   
thick prick between her petite feet. As the demoness starts stroking the   
queen's futahood with all four limbs, she tries to swipe the tip of her   
tail along the taller girl's slit, her awakening libido wishing her tail   
was fully prehensile and equipped with a barbed tip small enough for   
penetrating a human vagina.

Moaning softly, Sapphire exclaims, "That feels good!" Feeling a twinge   
in her bladder, the queen adds, "By the way, I'm also in need of my   
morning pee,,, and I won't be nearly as hesitant to let out my golden   
liquid if you take too long to make me cum" To which the demoness   
increases the pace of her sucking and stroking.

Sapphire throws her head back at the demoness's redoubled efforts,   
moaning loudly at Raspberyl's ministrations. Before long, Sapphire can   
feel both her orgasm and need to pee building, the queen screams, "I'm   
almost there!" before grabbing the smaller girl by the horns and trying   
to force her futahood down the demoness's throat.

Instead of complaining, Raspberyl takes this in stride, continueing to   
suck the tip of her lover's girlcock while stroking the massive member   
with her tiny hands and feet. The magenta-haired girl's efforts are soon   
rewarded as a torrent of hot, creamy semen shoots down her throat.   
However,,, to the demoness's surprise, it's soon joined by a waterier,   
tangier liquid as Sapphire releases the contents of her bladder.

At first, Raspberyl tries to get away out of disgust, but Sapphire's   
grip proves too strong for the tiny demoness. After a while, however,   
Raspberyl's disgust subsides and she starts to enjoy the mixture of cum   
and pee as it pours down her throat.

Once done, Sapphire pulls away saying, "That was great, Berry-chan! You   
deserve a reward for such a good job." Before the magenta-haired girl   
can respond, Sapphire has grabbed the smaller girl by the ankles and   
stuffed the entirety of her futa meat deep within the extra-dimensional   
reaches of the demoness's pussy.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, an exhausted Almaz is returning from an   
all-night patrol with Mao.

'Man, Mao can be such a slave driver at times...' the hero laments to   
himself as he reaches the chamber he's sharing with his wife during   
their time in the Netherworld. As he pulls an old-fashioned key from his   
pocket to open the locked door, he is unprepared for the scene that   
awaits him within.

Almaz is struck speechless by the sight that greets him upon entering   
his bed chambers. There, with her flawless tan skin, back, and perfectly   
round half-moons on display, is his super sexy queen fucking a female   
whose small frame is hidden from Almaz's view, but who the hero can   
identify as Raspberyl from the rather distinctive tail laying on the bed   
between Sapphire's legs. Given his hesitance to satisfy his wife's   
unusual endowments, he figured it was only a matter of time before his   
queen chose a princess consort to fulfill the duties he wouldn't, but   
hadn't expected it to be so soon, nor that it would be Ms. Beryl that he   
would be sharing his wife with.

However, such thoughts are driven from his mind as his other mind   
awakens to the erotic display before him. Forgetting his fatigue from   
being up all night, Almaz quietly sheds his clothes and sneaks up on his   
futa while she's lost in the act of fucking his fellow consort.

Kneeling on the bed behind Sapphire, the queen still oblivious to his   
presence, Almaz lines himself up with her glistening folds and timing   
his thrust with hers buries his prick within his queen at the same time   
she's bottoming out in her princess.

Sapphire lets out a loud moan at the sudden and unexpected sensation of   
having her pussy filled. Looking over her shoulder, Sapphire greets   
Almaz, "Nice of you to join us, Almazy! I was afraid I'd have trouble   
talking you into a threesome."

Thrusting in time with Sapphire, Almaz replies, "Good morning, Princess.   
Did you really think catching you in bed with another girl would be   
enough to make me turn away from the finest royal ass being on display   
in front of me?"

Sapphire replies, "Well, I know how wild you can be in the sack, Almazy,   
but you do seem somewhat prudish when in public..."

 

Slightly indignant, Almaz retorts, "Hey! Our sex life isn't exactly   
appropriate conversation material in polite society, even if this is the   
Netherworld and most demons are open perverts."

Giggling, she replies, "Almazy is so cute when he gets all flustered..."   
Looking down to see Raspberyl apparently passed out from embarrassment,   
she adds, "Oops, I think we overloaded Berry-chan's brain. We should   
probably finish quickly and then wake her up."

"You're probably right. Honestly, I'm surprised you got this far with her in a single night. So, has she agreed to be your Princess Consort?"

"Yes she has, and I was hoping to have her coronation as soon as   
possible." Replies the queen, nearing her orgasm on both sides.

Panting as his own orgasm approaches, Almaz replies, "That... sounds... like... a... good... idea."

After a few more frantic thrusts, both queen and hero cum, Almaz filling   
Sapphire with his seed as Sapphire fills Raspberyl with hers.

As both of the humans come down from their climax, the pull apart.   
Sapphire cradles the still unconscious demoness in her arms before   
saying, "I think it would be a good idea if I got her cleaned up by   
myself. If she wakes to see you in the Shower with us, it might cause   
her to faint again. She claims to be of succubus heritage, but she's so   
caught up in her image as a delinquent among demons that I had to   
combine a powerful aphrodisiac with sealing the room to prevent her   
escape to get her to relax enough to be seduced."

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea..." noticing how much larger his wife's   
futahood is than he remembers, Almaz's train of thought derails and he   
shifts abruptly to saying, "How did your dick get so big?"

Giggling at the dumbfounded expression on her husband's face, she   
replies, "Succubi have penis enlarging pussy juice! Once we confirm her   
pregnancy, I think I'll try talking her into giving you the penis   
enhancement as well. You're already a nice size, but the idea of being   
impaled on a member as big as mine has gotten is quite tempting."

"Well, if Ms. Beryl is okay with it, I guess... wait, what was that   
about pregnancy?"

"Succubi also have perfect fertility. By the time Berry-chan shared that   
detail with me, it was too late to stop myself from flooding her womb.   
Of course, I wouldn't want to risk my consorts bringing an illegitimate   
heir into the world, so only I get to fuck Berry-chan until we confirm   
that I really knocked up the little cutey. Now, if you'll excuse me, I   
need a shower as does my newest consort." With that, the queen, the tiny   
demoness still cradled in her arms saunters to the en suite bathroom   
while her husband stands in the middle of the room, reeling from the   
rapid fire series of revelations.


	3. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberyl is crowned as the newest princess of Sapphire's kingdom and Sapphire ensures that none of the nobles target her newest lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings specific to this chapter: No sex, something resembling plot.
> 
> Author's notes: Sorry to any readers expecting more lemon from me, but I decided to include something resembling actual plot in this story. Also, I do believe this chapter is the longest bit of non-erotic fiction I've ever written.

The Queen and Her Delinquent by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Coronation

It has been a very eventful and blush inducing week for the   
Valedictorian of the Nether Institute Evil Academy's only graduating   
class since that fateful night she had been invited to the chambers of   
one Queen Sapphire Rhodonite. Raspberyl had been examined by both the   
school nurse and by the royal doctors upon journeying to the Human World   
from which the queen and her husban Almaz hailed. The examinations   
confirmed what Raspberyl knew would be the results of that first   
coupling thanks to her succubus heritage: the diminutive demoness was   
pregnnant, and while it was too early to see anything on the human   
doctor's ultrasounds, the school nurse's instruments had detected two   
nearly imperceptible demonic auras wrapped within Raspberyl's, a   
confirmation that she was carrying at least twins.

The week that followed had included meeting several high ranking nobles   
within Sapphire's kingdom, many of whom weren't pleased with the news   
that their Queen intended to take a demon as a consort, and only some of   
whom had warmed up to the magenta-haired girl upon discovering that,   
despite her questionable heritage, she had impeccable manners befitting   
someone of noble upbringing. Raspberyl had, naturally, chosen her fellow   
delinquents Asuka and Kyoko to accompany her as her ladies in waiting   
and it had been decided that, while Raspberyl was easily one of the   
strongest beings in the castle, rivalled only by the Queen and King,   
that the announcement of the demoness's pregnancy would be delayed to   
prevent any nobles from foolishly trying to slay the potential heirs to   
the throne. In private, Sapphire and Almaz had been sharing more of   
their sex life with the demoness than she ever wanted to know, though   
Raspberyl figured that, even if Sapphire would mainly lay with her   
consorts one at a time, it was inevitable that consorts would have   
intimate interactions with each other, through the Queen and her husband   
had yet to talk the small girl into a proper threesome without the   
demoness passing out from embarassment.

At the moment, Raspberyl found herself in a dressing room off of the   
hallway that lead to Sapphire's throne room, Asuka and Kyoko helping the   
magenta-hairedd girl prepare for her coronation. The dress that had been   
commissioned for the occasion was in the same style that Sapphire had   
worn on her first trip to Evil Academy, but instead of a color scheme   
dominated by blues, Raspberyl's gown was dominated by pink and Magenta.

Once done with the preparations, the trio exits into the hallway,   
Raspberyl in the lead with Asuka and Kyoko trailing a step behind her   
and to either side as they approach the large marble doors of the throne   
room.

As they reach the doors, a pair of castle guards cross their weapons to   
bar the entrance and ask in unison, "Who seeks audience with Queen   
Sapphire Rhodonite and what business do you have with her Majesty?"

"I am Lady Raspberyl, come for my coronation as Her Majesty's Princess   
Consort and accompanied by my ladies in waiting, Assuka Cranekick and   
Kyoko Needleworker."

One of the guards turns to a small panel in the wall and whispers a   
message to the guards on the other side of the door before addressing   
Raspberyl, "You will be announced shortly and may enter when the doors   
open."

 

Inside the throne room, Sapphire sits upon her throne in all her finery,   
a crown decorated in her namesake gemstones perched upon her head. To   
her right, in a smaller throne, sits Almaz, looking somewhat   
uncomfortable in his kingly attire and trying not to fiddle with the   
diamond encrusted crown upon his own head. To the queen's left sits a   
third throne matching Almaz's, but empty.

The end of the room with the thrones is elevated with anyone wishing to   
approach the Queen and her king needing to climb a short flight of   
stairs. A red velvet carpet runs down the middle of the marble lined   
chamber with large glass windows flooding the room with sunlight along   
the sidewalls. Between the carpet and the windows, around fifty nobles   
have gathered to witness the coronation, with a dozen castle guards   
along each wall and two next to the marble doors.

One of the guards next to the door blows a horn to draw everyone's   
attention before announcing in a loud voice, "Introducing her highness,   
Lady Raspberyl!" Before he and his partner pull open the doors to allow   
the demoness and her retainers entrance.

The audience, whom had been talking among themselves prior to the   
announcement, grow quiet as the trio approach the thrones. Asuka and   
Kyoko halt at the bottom of the stairs, dropping to one knee, mirroring   
each other as they place a fist to the groundd by their lowered knee and   
brace their other arm accross their raised knee, their heads bowed.   
Raspberyl climbs the stairs, coming to kneel before Sapphire, leaving   
just enough room for the Queen to stand.

With her head bowed, Raspberyl addresses Sapphire in her most solemn   
tone, "I, Lady Raspberyl, chosen by Your Majesty's hand, present myself   
here today, in your majesty's presence, to recieve the honor your   
majesty has chosen to bestow upon me."

Standing up, Sapphire places her hand on Raspberyl's head and tilts it   
so the two are making eye contact as the queen speaks, "Lady Raspberyl,   
onechosen by my hand, look upon your queen as you recieve the honor I   
have chosen to bestow upon you." Unsheathing her ceremonial sword,   
Sapphire lays the edgeless blade accross one of Raspberyl's shoulders   
before continuing, "I, Queen Sapphire Rhodonite, have chosen you to be   
my consort and be granted the title of princess. As such, you shall   
recieve my love, devotion, and protection. Do you accept this honor I   
wish to bestow upon you?"

Placing a hand over her heart, Raspberyl replies, "I humbly accept."

Moving the sword to Raspberyl's other shoulder, Sapphire asks, "In   
return, I expect you to give me your love, devotion, and service. Do you   
swear to uphold these duties?"

Her hand still over her heart, Raspberyl replies, "I solemnly swear."

Sheathing her sword, Sapphire sits before Almaz stands and draws his own   
ceremonial blade. Placing it on the demoness shoulder, he declares, "I,   
Almaz Adamant Rhodonite, as her majesty's king and your senior among her   
consorts, hereby offer you my protection, loyalty, and to not quarrel   
with you for the affections of our queen. Do you accept my offer?"

Again, Raspberyl confirms, "I humbly accept."

Moving his blade to her other shoulder, Almaz continues, "In return, you   
are to promise me your protection, loyalty, and to not quarrel with me   
for the affections of our queen. Do you promise?"

One last time, the demoness acknowledges her agreement, "I solemnly   
swear."

As Almaz retakes his seat, Sapphire stands, holding a crown encrusted   
with Pink beryls. Lowering the crown into place, Sapphire declares, "By   
the power vested in me as Queen Ragnant of these lands, I hereby   
pronounce thee Princess Raspberyl Rhodonite. Please stand so I may   
present you to those gathered.

Raspberyl stands and turns to face the audience. Placing her hands on   
the shorter girl's shoulders, Sapphire speaks to the gathered nobles,   
"Honored members of the Rhodonite Clan and other nobles gathered for   
today's coronation, I present before you your newest princess."

Hearing their queue, Asuka and Kyoko exclaim from their positions at the   
bottom of the stairs, "Long Live Princess Raspberyl Rhodonite!" A   
sentiment that is soon repeated by the entire gathering, even those who   
are still uncomfortable with a demon as their queen's consort, even such   
a well-mannered demon.

When the applause are over, Sapphire says to Raspberyl, come, my   
princess, take your seat at my side." as she leads the shorter girl to   
the unoccupied throne before retaking her own seat. Addressing the   
audience once again, Sapphire speaks, "Now that the formalities are out   
of the way, I have a few Royal Proclamations to make. Firstly, despite   
her demon heritage, Raspberyl has done much community service in her   
homeland, as have her two ladies in waiting. As such, I've decided to   
Appoint her as my Minister of Public Services with her ladies in waiting   
as her Undersecretaries. Secondly, I will not tolerate racism against   
Raspberyl, her ladies in waiting, or any other demon I invite into our   
lands. Thirdly, I'd like to remind everyone present that, outside of a   
formal duel, any attack against one of my consorts is an act of treason   
punishable by death for the perpetrator and revocation of title for the   
perpetrator's family. As I doubt anyone could actually harm Raspberyl,   
and at her request, I'll spare the life of anyone who attacks her, but   
I'll make sure anyone foolish enough to try loses so much social capital   
they might wish for execution. Lastly, Raspberyl is carrying my heirs,   
and anyone who brings harm to her unborn children will be begging for   
the mercy of death by the time she's done with you and will still have   
to face the wrath of Ice Queen Sapphire and the Righteous Fury of The   
Legendary Hero Almaz."

As she finishes her speech, Sapphire lets the icy aura of her power wash   
over those gathered, though it's such a small fraction of her full power   
that her consorts can't even feel it.

Once she's decided she's intimidated the nobles against trying anything   
foolish against her new lover, Sapphire stands, declaring, "Court   
Adjourned." as she walks towards a door at the side of the stage area,   
Almaz and Raspberyl behind her.


End file.
